OUTRA OPÇÃO
by Myri no Tolkien Group
Summary: Sentindo-se abandonada e ferida, Arwen necessita da ajuda de um amigo para avaliar qual a melhor opção ao seu dispor. ONE SHOT. HET. Inspirada pelos debates do Tolkien Group


**Uma ****Outra Opção**

_Porque eu tive a impressão de ter ouvido uma pergunta da Ki ao final do último debate..._

Nem mesmo Lórien...

Nem mesmo Lórien, que lhe era ainda mais querida que sua Valfenda natal, mitigava aquela dor...

A dor de ser abandonada pelos entes queridos...

Pela pessoa que mais amava ...

Ser Deixada para trás ... Sozinha ... - repetia a elfa, errante entre as árvores, tendo por companhia apenas a saudade.

Aquele barco ... podia tê-lo tomado também ... Navegar rumo a uma terra sem perdas ...

_Elbereth Giltoniel_, uma terra sem lamentos! – refletia a andarilha solitária, deixando um rastro sobre as folhas de _mallorn_ que recobriam o chão.

Tomar o barco e partir para as Terras Imortais, esquecer-se daquela vida ... e ser esquecida por ela – cogitava, noites e dias indistintos para si, vagando pelas plagas ...

- Está se afastando demais da Floresta.

A voz surgida do nada quase arrancou seu coração do peito.

- Haldir! Você quase me matou ... – até seu pranto silencioso cessara, atônito daquela súbita aparição – como surgiu assim?

- Arwen, Arwen – ergueu uma das sobrancelhas o arqueiro – não pode ter acreditado que a Senhora Galadriel lhe permitiria vagar a esmo todos esses dias desprotegida. Eu a tenho acompanhado desde Caras Galadhom.

A expressão de Arwen transmutou-se sutilmente do susto para o espanto.

- Seguiu-me todos esses dias sem que eu o percebesse?

E a indisfarçável expressão de orgulho e soberba do jovem guardião de Lórien ao comentário, por fim, roubou-lhe um sorriso.

- Ah, Haldir – riu ela – não é à toa que meu avô diz que brevemente você se tornará um capitão.

- O Senhor Celeborn disse-lhe isso? – a pergunta escapou do galadhrim antes que este pudesse contê-la – Isto é, disse-lhe isso, que ... interessante.

O riso teimava em permanecer no rosto de Arwen; Haldir ruborizara, tentando recompor sua máscara de frieza e arrogância, quando era tão óbvio que queria mais daquela informação. Desde a época em que brincavam juntos, elfinhos, seu maior sonho era ser um capitão de Lórien.

Fazia dela e dos outros pequenos sua tropa, enfileirava-os, inspecionava-lhes as armas, punha-os em formação de batalha ou brincando de patrulha, envolvendo-os todos em escaramuças imaginárias.

Eram boas lembranças.

Era bom sorrir novamente, após todos aqueles dias ... esperava que o antigo capitão de suas brincadeiras nas longas temporadas em Lórien ao lado da mãe não a houvesse visto chorar. Envergonhava-se de volta e meia ser pega chorando pelo pai, pelos irmãos – Valar, o abismo de dor e culpa que suas lágrimas traziam aos olhos dos gêmeos!

Achara que em Lórien seria diferente ...

Mas sentira um tremor percorrer o corpo do avô ao abraçá-la, como o de quem faz uma força enorme para conter o próprio pranto.

E mesmo os olhos de Galadriel, ao se fixarem nos dela, pareciam rasos d'água ...

Pelos Valar, já fazia muito tempo que Celebrian se fora!

E tempo bastante desde que ela mesma empreendera mais aquela tentativa de fugir de do sofrimento, caminhando sem rumo, fustigando o corpo com o esforço contínuo, a fome, a sede e o frio, em busca do oblívio.

- Oh, Haldir, vem me acompanhando todos esses dias, deve estar exausto.

- Você deve estar exausta, Arwen, eu, ao menos, fiz uso do meu lembas e do meu cantil – repreendeu-a.

A elfa olhou bem para aquele rosto arrogante.

Haldir sabia mesmo ser insuportável.

Como ousava chamar sua atenção? Sabia da desgraça que se abatera sobre ela! Não tinha sentimentos aquela criatura?

- Mas agora está começando a chover, Arwen, de novo, e seria uma enorme gentileza, para comigo e para com você mesma, se ao menos fôssemos para o abrigo daquele _talan_ – disse ele, apontando para a construção tão bem disfarçada no topo de uma árvore próxima, que dela passara despercebida até então.

- Se precisa de abrigo e repouso, vá você – respondeu a jovem rispidamente. Haldir queria controlá-la, protegê-la dela mesma. Era o que todos faziam ... sem perceber que a sufocavam.

A resposta do galadhrim foi ajeitar o próprio capuz. Mais uma noite de caminhada na tormenta sem abrigo: se era o que a princesinha mimada queria, era o que a princesinha mimada teria ...

Arwen deu-lhe as costas e retomou seu passo, enquanto o elfo suspirava intimamente, logo se pondo-se a segui-la.

- Posso vê-lo.

- Já sabe que estou aqui, não há mais sentido em manter-me invisível.

_Elbereth_, Haldir a acompanhara todo esse tempo, vira absolutamente tudo que fizera durante uma quantidade respeitável de dias!

- Se me acompanhava todo esse tempo, devia ter-me feito saber, Haldir.

- Supus que precisava estar só consigo mesma, Arwen, garanto que lhe respeitei-lhe totalmente a privacidade enquanto me foi possível – até vê-la chegar ao limite.

Até vê-la chegar ao limite? A que limite estaria se referindo aquele elfo?

- O que sabe sobre os meus limites, Haldir?

- Os limites da fronteira guardada pelos galadhrim, Arwen, do que mais poderia eu estar falando?

- Oh! – Arwen não pode evitar um murmúrio de desapontamento. Supusera que ele se referisse à sua busca angustiante e desesperada, que a houvesse compreendido ... até mesmo que ... de alguma forma, pudesse ajuda-la. Mas a Aquele elfo era realmente a personificação da insensibilidade. E a jovem retomou o caminho além- fronteira em passadas decididas.

Mas o corpo de Haldir já lhe barrava o caminho.

- Não tem o direito! – exclamou ela, procurando forçar a passagem. Não era seu irmão ou seu pai ou um de seus tutores, para cercear-lhe ...

- Tenho o direito, Arwen, tenho o dever ...

- Não tem o direito, iludiu meus sentidos, invadiu minha privacidade, atraiçoou-me – ela não suportava mais ser tratada como criança, trazer sofrimento e preocupação a todos, viver na dor, ter de esconder seu pranto, não suportava mais ... - ... não tem o direito – soluçava.

- Não queremos que aconteça com você, querida, não queremos que aconteça com você – Haldir a abraçava – não queremos que aconteça com você – consolava-a, enquanto ela não apenas vertia lágrimas silenciosas, mas finalmente entregava-se a um pranto convulso, deixando o lamento ecoar através de cada fibra do seu corpo.

- Por que ela me abandonou, Haldir? Por que não ficou por mim?

Um longo tempo se passou, até que finalmente aquele choro se esgotasse, lentamente, como uma enxurrada que por fim perde a força, e Arwen supôs que a pergunta tola e egoísta que calara tanto fosse passar misericordiosamente esquecida.

- Talvez porque a senhora Celebríian não a quisesse fazer sofrer assistindo-lhe o próprio sofrimento, estrelinha.

Arwen sentiu que enrubescia, e procurou recompor-se, aprumar-se em seus próprios pés novamente.

- Desculpe-me, Haldir, foi uma pergunta infantil, tenho agido de modo infantil... – buscava justificar-se, envergonhada.

- Não me parece um questionamento infantil, Arwen, parece-me antes a pergunta de um coração forte, corajoso e apaixonado.

- Forte, corajoso e apaixonado? Fraca, covarde e egoísta, foi como me senti desde que minha mãe partiu, ao entender que no fundo do meu coração eu não conseguia compreender nem aceitar que ela havia partido.

- Não compreende, porque a opção de seu coração teria sido outra.

- Outra?

- Sim, Arwen, estou certo que escolheria a dor, se junto dela estivesse também o amor.

Arwen voltou seus olhos para os olhos de Haldir: como ele soubera?

Como soubera que dia após noite ela repetira para si mesma que teria feito diferente?

Que não teria tomado o barco, apesar de toda a imperfeição da Terra Média, se nela estivesse de fato o seu amor.

E sentira-se ... indigna, por acalentar aqueles pensamentos que não aprovavam a decisão da mãe, supondo-se não mais que uma criança mimada e egoísta, que só busca receber e não sabe dar, ser generosa e compreensiva, como sua mãe sempre o fora.

Entretanto, posto por Haldir naquelas palavras, não parecia mais tão vergonhoso.

Parecia quase promissor.

Até que Haldir arqueou novamente uma das sobrancelhas, ao ver um quase sorriso passar pela face da jovem estrela de seu povo.

- Será que podemos subir para aquele _talan_ agora?

-----------

Uma casca oca, era como Arwen se sentia.

Vazia, entretanto, não carregava mais o peso da dor, e rendia-se de bom grado à exaustão.

- Nas Terras Imortais, não há cansaço – murmurou antes de adormecer.

- Então não experimentam, os que lá vivem, a gloriosa sensação de que um catre pode se transformar no leito de um Valar para o corpo que implora repouso.

...

- E, se eu não estivesse tão suja, não sentiria um prazer tão imenso em me lavar – contrapôs Arwen no dia seguinte, no jogo que se propunham, sentindo a morna água que aqueceram limpá-la.

...

- Se não há longas jornadas de privação, será que há pão do caminho? – questionou o elfo, apreciando o efeito reconfortante do lembas.

...

- Se não há sede, será que se pode alcançar a magia da água?

E passavam os dias contrapondo o mal ao bem.

...

- Será que minha mãe vai conseguir alcançar a paz, Haldir?

O ânimo de Arwen melhorava dia-a-dia. Ele não esperava por aquela pergunta.

- Pelo que temos falado, Arwen, sua mãe só pode encontrar grande alívio, após ver-se tão machucada.

- Machucada ... Sabe que é um eufemismo, não é? Como se quisessem encobrir em trajes discretos a verdade nua, para que eu não a vislumbre inteira.

Haldir fitou-a na ensolarada clareira, sentados sobre o tronco caído há mais centenas de anos do que a idade daqueles dois elfos somada.

- Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu à Senhora Celebrian – disse por fim, a cabeça baixa por um momento, para erguer-se alerta no seguinte: não deixaria isso acontecer com Arwen, com nenhuma mulher de seu povo, com ninguém que lhe importasse.

_Elbereth_! Tanto quanto da mãe de Arwen, sentia pena dos irmãos dela, da sensação que certamente carregariam em seus corações por toda a eternidade.

- Contudo – continuou por fim – Lórien permanece segura, e seus irmãos têem empreendido uma limpeza no ermo, mas você precisa ajudar-nos, Arwen! – completou num rompante – precisa deixá-la partir, enfim, e voltar-se para os que lhe querem com coragem, com decisão ... Se quisesse pegar aquele navio, já o teria feito; mas, se ainda está aqui, precisa ser por inteiro!

Há muitas centenas de anos que Haldir encobrira numa capa de frieza o temperamento contundente com o qual ela convivera na aurora de ambos. Era em momentos como aquele, em que o elfo rompia a reserva, contudo, que Arwen compreendia o que o fazia atrair tanta atenção do sexo oposto.

Não haviam apenas machucado sua mãe, aquilo era um eufemismo. Mas bem que a filha de Celebriían desejava que a verdade nua pudesse ter sido encoberta dela.

Gostaria de não ter experimentado o gosto repugnante de sabê-la.

Gostaria de poder ser como uma das donzelas que simplesmente suspiravam àa uma visão masculina como a de Haldir ...

Olhos azuis fitaram olhos azuis.

E Arwen refletiu que junto ao companheiro de infância, não se sentia desconfortável.

O que fizessem, poderia ajudá-la a superar os receios, as sensações ruins.

Ou, se não, poderia ser simplesmente esquecido, ignorado.

Com certeza não sairia dali. Haldir era sobretudo um amigo leal.

- Haldir, lembra-se quando falei que meu avô o faria capitão?

Arwen capturou a total atenção do elfo, cujas orelhas chegaram a fremir, mas ele apenas lhe fez um sinal para que continuasse.

- Quer saber quais foram as exatas palavras dele?

A neta de Celeborn podia ver a pulsação de Haldir acelerar pelas veias de suas têmporas, podia ouvir o coração dele batendo por aquela resposta.

- Quer saber, Haldir?

Ela podia sentir o garoto gritando dentro dele, mas o elfo continuava apenas acedendo discretamente com a cabeça, quase como quem teme permitir-se mais.

- Eu lhe contarei, as exatas palavras de meu avô a respeito de torná-lo capitão, se você prometer em troca atender-me um pedido.

O elfo soergueu sutilmente a sobrancelha, como quem questiona uma proposta, mas Arwen podia sentir que o garoto dentro dele agora berrava a plenos pulmões.

- É um pedido simples.

Haldir por fim acedeu, quedando-se imóvel frente a ela, olhos que nem piscavam.

- Disse que jamais um galadhrim terá chegado a esse posto tão jovem.

Os olhos de Haldir arregalaram-se ainda mais, antes de começarem a piscar, na medida em que a compreensão e o sabor do que ouvira o preenchiam por inteiro ... O elfo enrubesceu, chegando mesmo a baixar os olhos, deliciado do que ouvira, mas surpreendentemente – para os que não o conheciam de verdade - modesto e grato na consideração demonstrada por seus senhores.

Até finalmente levantar os olhos sorridentes:

- Agradeço deveras, estrelinha, e estou certo de que o que quer que seja que venha a me pedir, será pouco ante a gratidão que lhe tenho por esta revelação.

- Assim espero.

Haldir ainda ria.

- E qual é o seu desejo?

Arwen engoliu em seco.

Não estava certa de qual seria o resultado daquela experiência.

- Quero um beijo seu.

Foi a vez de Haldir desconcertar-se.

- Um beijo?! Estre ... Não, amiga, está confundindo as coisas ...

- Não, você não entendeu, não estou apaixonada por você.

- Decerto que não, só está muito só, e apenas se decidiu a finalmente aliviar o peso de seu coração agora, quando não há outro que não eu para ouvi-la, mas, quando voltarmos a Caras Galadhom, e estiver sob o carinho dos seus...

- Não Haldir, não quero seu carinho, apenas quero saber se ainda existe em mim a possibilidade de me abrir para o contato masculino sem receio, sem ... voltar-me para a dor de minha mãe.

Haldir fitou-a em silêncio, enquanto aquela idéia encontrava lugar dentro dele.

- É neta de meus Senhores.

- No tocante ao que lhe peço, será como se não o fosse, pois também lhe pedirei e prometerei, em conjunto, o seu segredo.

Haldir respirou fundo

- É minha amiga, Arwen, desde que me lembro ... não quero nenhum mal entendido entre nós.

- É porque é meu amigo que o peço a você, e a nenhum outro: se me mostrar que ainda estou, de fato, apta para o amor, ser-lhe-ei grata, se me revelar que não, então saberei que decisão tomar, e também lhe agradecerei.

Haldir estufou o peito, olhando-a com seriedade: como assim, se um beijo dele ele lhe revelasse que não estava apta para o amor? Era um desafio?

Ademais, de um jeito ou de outro, o galadhrim soube que não queria que a Terra Média perdesse o brilho de mais aquela estrela...

Olhos azuis fitaram olhos azuis, mirando seus receios e vontades mútuos, até que ela soube que o elfo havia tomado uma decisão.

- É isso mesmo que quer, Arwen?

Foi a vez da filha de Elrond apenas aceder, antes que a própria coragem se esvaísse ...

E, de fato, a moça quase retrocedeu em seu desígnio, quando o elfo envolveu sua face nas mãos quentes, e um arrepio percorreu todo o seu corpo. Pelos Valar, e se a resposta que procurava não fosse aquela que desejava encontrar?!

Mas, se os olhos de Arwen deixaram transparecer seu medo, Haldir fez que não o notou – ou supôs que seu olhar de corça arredia fosse o contraponto natural ao sentimento caçador que emergia dentro de si, e aproximou lentamente os lábios dos dela, inclinando-lhe o rosto levemente, para o lado oposto ao qual inclinava o seu, impossibilitado de negar a si mesmo que ela era o feminino personificado.

Quanto a Arwen, já não poderia fugir, o coração descompassado, a vontade rendida à certeza da masculinidade tão próxima. Suas bocas se entreabriram, e os olhos azuis fitaram-se uma última vez, até que a elfa viu as pálpebras dele se fecharem, e cerrou as suas também. Suas respirações estavam suspensas, enquanto ela sentia a sensação cálida e úmida daquele contato, o irmanar de seus movimentos, o delicado sabor de ambos, as diferentes texturas que exploravam ... a vontade crescente que os invadia, o acelerar de suas pulsações ... e todas as possibilidades que aquele beijo lhes descortinava.

Exatamente tal conhecimento, entretanto, conduziu ambos a finalmente separaram-se de modo suave, produzindo um pequeno estalo.

As mãos do elfo deslizaram lentamente de seu rosto, e seus corpos se afastaram, sorvendo o ar num longo hausto.

Um longo silêncio tomou assento entre os dois jovens elfos.

Haviam encontrado mais do que procuravam, decerto.

Até que Haldir por fim levantou-se, estendendo-lhe a mão:

- Deseja voltar para os seus agora?

- Sim, estou pronta – foi o que a Estrela Vespertina respondeu.

---

Estava apta para o amor. Agora o sabia, e o encontraria.

---

Haldir veio a ser nomeado Capitão de Lórien, não só o mais jovem dos galadhrim, mas o mais jovem dos elfos a chegar a tal posto, e a ele se dedicou com inigualável afinco.

Também estava apto para o amor. S, se já não o soubesse, teria tido certeza naquele dia – mas não o procurou: havia algo de profundamente perturbador em algumas das manifestações inerentes àquele sentimento.

Como houvera algo de profundamente perturbador para ambos naquele beijo.


End file.
